First Kiss
by MissingxMe
Summary: Miley and Lilly go to the beach and talk about first kisses [OneShot][Liley]


**Dedicated **to that awesome ninja chick with the kick ass hair for helping me out with my Geometry homework. XD It seems like I've been dedicating all my Liley fics to you Lol.

**First Kiss**

It was a late Friday night when Lilly and Miley were bored and watching TV in Miley's room. Lilly was of course sleeping over since she'd sleep over almost every weekend since Miley moved to Malibu and she loved sleeping over.

"It's so hot." Miley complained as she rolled to her back on the bed, throwing her arm over Lilly's back.

"And you're going to take it out on me?" Lilly hissed as she pressed her face into a pillow she was hugging.

Lilly usually didn't mind the hotness of the night. She wore shorts and a tank top to keep her cool, but the more Miley complained, the more irritated Lilly grew and it wasn't her fault Miley decided to turn off the AC because she was cold.

As for Miley, she wore a simple cami and shorts to cool her off as well, but nothing was helping her. She was regretting turning off the AC already, but she couldn't help herself.

"No, no, no." Miley shook her head in frustration and sighed.

"If you're so hot, why don't you turn the AC back on?" Lilly asked as she reached for behind her and pushed Miley's arm off her back.

"But if I do that then I have to close the window and then we'd be boiling hot in here." Miley whined, making Lilly roll her eyes.

"Then we'll take a walk while the AC cools the room." Lilly said and sat up from the bed.

Miley sighed and sat up as well. What Lilly said was true and so they were off. Miley got off her bed and left the room to turn on the AC, leaving Lilly alone in the room. Lilly got up from the bed and walked over to the window, looking outside of it. From her view she could see Rico's and she laughed seeing Jackson behind the counter while assisting a girl.

She couldn't really see clearly, but from her view, she saw Jackson handing the girl a cup as the girl moved her head forward while she took the cup. Lilly squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could have a better view of the couple. She finally saw what they were doing and laughed to her self.

"They're kissing." She smirked as she watched the couple kiss. "Wow, Jackson definitely knows how to set up a date." Lilly rolled her eyes.

Lilly leaned against the window sill and sighed, thinking about that last kiss she had, which was a long time ago. Its not like she really cared for kissing, it just made her jealous that everyone else was getting kissed except her.

From what she was thinking of, she would kiss anyone, including Miley if she had to, just to remember how it felt like to be kissed. One simple kiss to trigger her memory of how soft lips can feel, how sweet it could be, how satisfying it is in the end.

She blushed, mentally slapping herself for thinking of it. _I'll never kiss Miley, ugh why would I even think it? _

Suddenly, Lilly felt something poke at her sides, making her jerk forward with her head hitting the window.

"Ow!" She said and whipped around seeing Miley laughing at her.

"Oh my gosh sorry Lilly!" Miley said and held on her stomach as she continued to laugh.

Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey." Lilly pouted and waited for Miley to calm down.

"Haha, sorry Lilly, I never exactly meant for you to hit your head." She smiled, letting her laughter die.

"It's okay." Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "So are we going to go or what?" Lilly asked as she glanced up at Miley.

Miley smiled and nodded. "Sure." Miley said and grasped onto Lilly's arm.

Lilly uncrossed her arms and allowed Miley to drag her the rest of the way out of the house and toward the beach.

-----

Miley let go of Lilly's arm, when they finally reached the beach. They were slowly walking with their slippers sinking in the sand each time they took a step. It slightly irritated Lilly, but she it was something she had to ignore.

Lilly gazed at Miley who was staring straight ahead with a dazed look on her face. Lilly smiled and reached for Miley's arm, hooking their arms together. Miley looked at Lilly and softly smiled then went back to staring straight ahead.

"Miles, what are you thinking about?" Lilly asked as watched Miley's fragile face turn slightly alarmed.

Miley forced herself to giggle. "Random stuff, you know." Miley looked to the ground and started to drag her feet into the sand.

Lilly stared at her and raised an eyebrow, curiously staring at Miley as she started to nibble her lower lip. Lilly sighed, gaining Miley's attention and Miley shook her head.

"I'm serious, I'm just wondering..." Miley then said and stopped walking, looking out toward the ocean.

Lilly stopped walking and let go of Miley's arm as Miley shrugged while moving to sit down on the sand. Lilly took off her sandals before sitting down next to Miley. She was curious with what Miley had to talk about because the quietness between them seemed unusual. Miley was usually one to bring up interesting topics, but now it seems like Miley's head has been somewhere else and it somewhat worried her.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked while pulling her legs up to her chest, digging her toes into the sand.

Miley exhaled while closing her eyes. She shook her head and replied. "Nothing's wrong, like I said, I was just thinking." Miley put her legs up and hugged her them while resting her head on her knees. She turned to Lilly and tilted her head. "I was just thinking about Hannah, school, work… so much things to do and I have no time for relationships. While you were watching Jackson and his girlfriend kiss, I was somewhat envious for him that he can get a date and I can't. He has time with girls and I have no time for boys. It's been so long since I, let alone, kissed one and I'm just jealous." Miley chuckled. "Stupid huh?"

Lilly smiled. "No, of course not." Lilly stared at Miley and cupped her cheeks with her hands. "You have a busy career whereas I don't and I don't even have a boyfriend. I've never been on a date for 9 months and I feel like I have some kind of boy repellent on me. I guess I'm not as pretty as girls like you." Lilly quietly laughed and went to stare out at the horizon.

"Never say that Lilly, you're beautiful. Any guy would want you. Heck, even I would date you." Miley joked and nudged Lilly's thigh.

Lilly blushed feeling the bit of her stomach grow bubbly. "Shut up, you don't mean it." Lilly shook her head. "_Anyway_…" Lilly said changing the subject. "Who was your first kiss? Since we _are _on the subject of kissing."

Lilly glanced at Miley, whose face turned a light shade a pink. She closed her eyes, creasing her forehead as she held a slight disgusted look on her face. _Maybe her first kiss wasn't good? _Lilly thought to herself as Miley reached for her a strand of hair that loosened behind her ear.

"First kisses huh?" Miley groaned. "Wasn't my happiest moment, but I still could remember it." She sighed.

Miley looked up and gazed at the stars as her hand left her hair to move up to her lips. "It was with this boy, Marcus. He was this guy I barely knew and we just kissed." She shook her head and moved her hands from her lips. "It just felt awkward. I guess I was just desperate to lose my first kiss. I was only 12 and it was before I moved to Malibu! Ugh, what a waste." She shook her head and laughed at herself.

Lilly stared at Miley and smiled, thinking of her own personal experience, kissing someone she didn't really like. "Well, at least you don't see the person anymore. I practically see the guy everyday!" Lilly exclaimed and laced her fingers together as she looked in the sand. She wiggled her toes as Miley inches closer to Lilly waiting to listen to her story.

"What happened?" Miley asked and moved her hands to her sides, leaning backward.

"Ugh, you really want to know what happened?" Lilly asked, making Miley nod.

"Was it that bad?" She asked and Lilly nodded.

"Yes it was. It was like… wet and nasty and ew." Lilly shook her head from the experience. "It was with Oliver when we were at a Hannah concert. Yes a Hannah concert, shut up." Lilly said with her cheeks burning.

Lilly closed her eyes, waiting for Miley to scream, but instead, felt a hand upon her own. She opened her eyes and turned, meeting Miley's gaze. Lilly blushed and felt her blush deepen with her heart beat slightly quickening.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Lilly asked herself as Miley smiled.

"First kisses suck, but don't worry, there are other firsts to come in our way."

Lilly stared out at the clearing when awkward silence washed over them. They had been there for at least an hour now and the house would most likely be cold from turning on the AC.

"Miley why-" Lilly started, but was cut off with Miley talking.

"Have you ever wondered how it felt like to kiss a girl?" Miley asked quietly.

Lilly was a bit startled and glanced at Miley who had a straight look on her face. She was starring straight ahead at the clearing. There wasn't any waves or wind and it was almost everything was a at standstill.

"I've never kissed a girl and I have never thought about it." Lilly said, somewhat lying, and felt a little flustered.

_Why is Miley asking me this? _She asked herself and shut her eyes. Then, she started to think about it. _How does it feel to kiss a girl? _She wondered and soon started to fantasize about it.

She imagined Miley slowly walking toward her with a bright smile on her face. The same amazing smile which always attracts everyone in school. She imagined Miley bringing her hands to her cheeks, slowly caressing them as Miley moved her face toward hers. Her face flushed as Miley's lips grew close and closer to hers until…

"Lilly?"

Lilly felt herself be slightly shaken and her eyes shot open as she shook her head. She blushed, when she realized Miley was staring straight at her with a concerned look on her face.

"I-I w-was j-just-" Lilly stammered, trying to find the right words to say, but couldn't get anything to come out right.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you actually think about it." Miley said, finally catching on with what Lilly was trying _not _to say. "I was just wondering and if you hate me then I'm so sorry I'm-" Miley blushed and shut up instantly when Lilly giggled.

"Look, Miley truthfully, yeah I was just thinking about it earlier tonight and a few seconds ago." Lilly blushed. "It's not exactly my type of thing but it would be interesting." Lilly said, _trying _to sound mature.

Miley sighed in relief. "Okay awesome. Well, I guess that was awkward." She laughed and leaned her head against Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly stared at her and suddenly had the temptation to kiss her at the moment. It made her even more curious to see how well of a kisser Miley is, and from what she heard, she's one good kisser. Lilly moved down to press her lips to the top of Miley's head, startling her.

Miley relaxed a bit and twisted her head a bit so that the tip of her nose was against Lilly's neck. She nuzzled Lilly's neck, making Lilly hold her breath. Lilly could hear Miley taking a deep breath and felt Miley's warm breath against her skin.

"You smell good." Miley replied, only to take a strand of Lilly's hair, twirling it with her fingers. "Kind of like vanilla." Miley whispered.

"Y-yeah." Lilly let out a shaky breath and tried to relax, but the closer Miley was, the more nervous Lilly got.

Miley lifted her head from Lilly shoulder, staring at her as she froze. Lilly blushed and Miley locked eyes with Lilly. It was almost as if Miley wanted to kiss Lilly too and it made Lilly's heart beat fast. She was nervous and at the same time excited. She never felt something like this and the closer Miley got, the more she was tempted to just throw herself at Miley.

Miley was just a breath away from her when Lilly's eyes slowly closed. There, Miley brushed her lips against Lilly's waiting for her to respond. Miley waited a few seconds to see if Lilly would pull away, but she made no movement at all so Miley continued on kissing her.

Lilly's chest fluttered as she felt Miley's soft lips upon hers. She felt Miley's right hand cup her cheek as a finger traced her cheek bone, moving down to her neck with her fingers then curling to the nape of the neck. Miley's lips moved slowly against hers, with her lips slightly parting. She finally decided to kiss her back and Lilly put her left hand over Miley's which was on her neck and held her there. Lilly tilted her head more, allowing more access into the kiss as the it deepened.

When the two finally broke away, they stared at each other, breathless and shocked at the experience.

"Wow." The both of them said at the same time, but were soon interrupted with clapping coming from behind them.

They looked behind them, seeing a boy clapping while standing a good 10 feet away from them.

"Nice show." He said, making both of them flush a deep color of red.

Miley protectively wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulder as they got up to leave the beach. As they walk back home, they didn't talk to each other at all. They just stared straight ahead, just wanting to go home. They were clearly embarrassed that their first kiss was caught by some bystander who they didn't know and it just made them even more nervous.

When the finally reached the dark and empty house, Miley let go of Lilly and before they entered the house.

"Are things between us weird now?" Miley asked as she took a step on the stairs. She looked down at Lilly who was fidgeting on the bottom step.

"No… it's just that guy saw and… its just embarrassing." Lilly said.

Miley smiled and cupped Lilly's face, making Lilly look at her. "It's okay Lilly. He doesn't know us and he won't tell anyone." She smiled and inhaled before moving forward to kiss Lilly once again.

There, they both knew something more was going to happen between them.

**A/N **Okay, I tried my best. I hope you guys liked it. I had a little trouble. I tried so hard to not make it sound so ordinary, but I don't know. How do you guys think I did? I feel like I did so badly on this ugh. Sorry.


End file.
